The Freezing Master
by hflores74
Summary: Kazuya Aoi, had lost his one support in the world and so he dedicated his life towards getting revenge on the things that took his sister from him. He knew of his aunts and the condition they were in, he met Chiffon several times when he was a child. Little did he know, that he was going to going to find love in the most unlikely place, and make her life better for it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Freezing in any format, or presentation. This is a fan fiction only

Kazuya Aoi had very little if any emotional support, but the only emotional support came from his sister Kazuha, some people even joked that she acted more like his mother than his sister. They were as close as close can be, they shared everything together, but then came the time apart where a big, scary looking guy took care of him. Took care of him was a kind way to say that he taught how to fight, take care of himself and be completely auto sufficient.

By the time Kazuya was a small boy his sister graduated and moved in with her limiter, the guy was a pretty friendly guy, and he made his sister happy, the guy always was friendly with him, and at least had the decency to wait till he was asleep before sleeping with Kazuha, she always teased him that he was expecting her brother to be surprised at two lovers making noise as they made love. He might be a little boy, but he was no full. They were both pure Nova/human hybrids of the highest caliber.

When the call came that Kazuha and her limiter were going to be deployed for what later would be called the 8th Nova Clash. Kazuya asked his sister to let the other Pandora deal with it, that he only had her, that he would be completely alone without her. Kazuha told him that it was her duty to go and defend humanity, but most importantly him too. Kazuya out of sheer emotional distress cast an omni directional freezing that stopped both Kazuha and her limiter on their way to the door. A jug of lemonade on the nearby table, froze solid and the jug broke. The pieces of the jug were floating in the air.

Kazuha had to calmed down her brother by using her Pandora mode, and even then she had difficulty trying to reach her brother. She told him that she would be back, that no weak little Nova was going to take her from him, they would both be back and tell him stories of their victory, so there was no need to feel afraid, as she hugged him the freezing came undone and the pieces of the jug came down and hit the table top.

It was days later when Kazuya was told that his sister had died to save the lives of her friends, her lover had been incinerated by a Nova high density beam. The day Kazuha died he swore to get revenge against the things that had taken so many of his relatives, his mother, his sister, and his brother in law. The big guy tried to console Kazuya, but he told him that if he was going to do anything it would be training. "Weakness and Overconfidence got my sister killed. I will not make the same mistakes, it is time for those bastards to know what fear is. And I will teach it to them."

For eight solid years Kazuya did nothing but train, he was only 16 years old but he had the muscles of a highly trained athlete, and the stamina that could rival an Olympic runner. He managed to push his freezing abilities to the absolute maximum and then went beyond it. At the age of 10 he could use the freezing to increase the pressure to the point that he could crush a barrel to be as thin as a piece of paper. His Muay Thai, which his care taker taught him earned him a few local trophies, and at age 16 he had learned everything the man could teach him.

"Kazuya there is more to life that training and study, you need to learn to enjoy life." Kazuya looked at the man, still after all this time trying to console him. "My sister is dead, and I am alone in this world. Pray tell, how am I supposed to enjoy life, when I have none to enjoy it with. The Nova made sure of that, and I train to one day show them my appreciation of what they did for me."

Gengo Aoi was concerned with his son's obsession with training, he had made no friends his own age, and if he was not eating, sleeping or bathing, he was training. Kazuya's cellphone got a call from him and he pushed the button to accept the call. "Kazuya, you will be sent to West Genetics, to study with people your age, I hope that there you will find someone who you will love, just like Kazuha did."

"Father, I don't have time to waste with a bunch of weaklings, either give me a better reason or let me continue to train on my own." Gengo did not like the way his son spoke to him, it was clear he had some resentment towards him. "Very well, Kazuya why don't you enter the next Carnival, if you think they are weak you should be able to see if you are right or wrong if you participate. Maybe you might even have some fun."

"If I win I want you to give me back my gloves. No excuses, and you will tell whoever is in charge that I will take no bullying or disrespect from them, they insult me or my sister, and they will pay the price." Gengo agreed to the gloves but not to the point of attacking fellow students, for being stupid, they were teenagers they probably wouldn't know any better.

"The helicopter should arrive shortly. I know I don't say this enough, son, and for that I am sorry. But you do know I love you, and I hope you find someone to make you see the good in life." Kazuya told him thank you for telling him that he cared, but told him not to hold his breath about him finding someone to love, "It would take a small miracle for me to find someone interesting enough for me to talk to, let alone fall in love with."

When the chopper arrived a young woman was there to greet him, he did not waste anytime, he told her he knew about the whole limiter selection, and the ereinbar set. If she had anything to tell him to tell him about the regulations and rules of the school. So that is what she did, but first she asked him if he did not want to take his shades off. "I rather not, people tend to be a bit frightened when they see my eyes, but you know what that feels, am I right Aunty Fairchild?" She told him that indeed she knew how that felt.

"But Kazuya please call me Chiffon, you make me feel so old, when you call me Aunty. I am just a few years older than you are after all. " Kazuya promised to do so from now on, and she smiled at him. He took of his shades and his eyes indeed where frightening to everyone, except her. They looked like the eyes of a Nova, and held such sorrow and anger that would cause anyone to think that he was a Nova in disguise.

"So I hope we make it to the start of the carnival, I wouldn't want to get there late." Chiffon asked him why would it matter to him, he was enrolled as a limiter. "Well, dad, promised me that I could participate during your carnival Chiffon, trying to measure my skills it seems. Don't you hold back on me, cause I won't hold back on anyone." Chiffon told him their carvinal was after the 2nd years finished theirs, so there was plenty of time.

The two took the time to get to know each other and to talk about ways he could hide his eyes without the need for shades. Chiffon told him that she kept her eyes closed, with eyes like theirs she could see quite clearly even with her eyes closed. As Kazuya pushed more of his power to his eyes they formed a small cover over them, till his eyes looked bright blue, she asked him how he managed that. He told her that he simply created a lens over his eyes, it was like his shades, but no one would even notice.

"I wonder why didn't I think of that, some special contact lenses. But oh, well, they are pretty much used to me being this way. So Kazuya don't tell me you are going to fight bare handed in the carnival, you know that everyone will have weapons and I am no exception." Kazuya simple make a fist and suddenly he had some really impressive gauntlets and boots. "Melee type. I am not going to go unarmed, you can relax Chiffon. I might send some of my opponents to the emergency room, but I will be just fine."

As they reached the arena, she made a promise to herself, and that was to avoid Kazuya during the carnival, not that she did not think that she would hurt him, it was the opposite in fact, "Those things look like they feel like they got kicked by a mule." As Kazuya was walking calmly through the carnival, some of the high ranking officer watching were confused, "Is that a limiter trying to fight fully armored and armed Pandora in their carnival?" One told them that he might be trying to win points with his girl.

"Well he will be the shortest lived limiter in human record." As he heard the carnival start three Pandora came out of hiding to make fun of him. Smacking his fists together the was a bright light, and the young man was not in full armor and he extended his hand taunting them to attack first. The three did not like how he was acting so they rushed him, it took Kazuya a grand total of five seconds to knocked all of them out. He just gave each a kick to the head when they were on the ground for good measure.

He walked forward to find his next opponent, he just hoped that the next was better than those three he left behind him. "Ok, what the hell is the meaning of this, no limiter can use volt weapons, and volt texture." Sister Margaret took a sip from her tea, and told them he was the brother of Kazuha Aoi. This made everyone remember that the hero of the 8th Nova Clash was indeed someone who went beyond expectations. Why would her brother be any different.

20 Pandora defeated and he was seriously thinking that this was the most boring thing ever. "I think I might actually be defeated by boredom, I swear, no talent so far, and these are the future defenders of humanity." Creo walked out of her hiding place. "I know what you mean, they should take their training more seriously. Since we are both melee type, why don't you try out your skills on me. Maybe that will cure your boredom."

10 minutes later Kazuya finished his fight, Creo was on the ground and the signal was given that the Carnival was over. He helped her up and thanked her for a rather nice fight. His weapons and armor disappeared he was wearing black combat boots, cargo pants also black, and a black workout shirt that was seen through and opening in his black leather jacket. "Where are you going after this? a funeral?" Kazuya told him that if the current Pandora did not up their game, it was a funeral for all of humanity. He was simply ready for the worst.

"You know you need to lighten up a little. I kept telling you on the ride here to smile, guess you just don't listen to advice." Creo asked Chiffon if she knew the guy she was talking to. "Oh, this guy is Kazuya Aoi, my precious little nephew. But honestly Kazuya did you have to kick your opponent when they were clearly defeated. That was a bit of overkill don't you think so." Kazuya told her that there was no such a thing as overkill. He simply made sure they would actually stay down.

"But wait does this mean he is going to have a Pandora rank?" Chiffon told her that more than likely he was just going to be treated as an extra challenge added to the carnival and that those that lost would keep their old ranks. "So I wonder who is going to have him as a significant other." Kazuya looked at Creo and smiled a rather sinister smile. "I have armor and weapons, so you see. I don't need anyone, I can fight on my own."

"But who will do the freezing?" Kazuya extended his hand towards a bit and Creo was frozen in place. "Oh, you mean this? I guess this pretty much answers that." Kazuya canceled the freezing and walked away. "Damn, that felt good. I almost felt even better than when I am in bed with my limiter." Chiffon looked at the blushing face of Creo as she looked at her. "I woudn't know he never used his freezing on me."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Freezing in any format, or presentation. This is a fan fiction only

Kazuya was getting a severe lecture about what he did wrong during the carnival. Kim did not like the way he treated the Pandora he defeated and her best friend did not like the fact that she had to cure so many concussion and broken bones. "Kazuya, You know that once they are down, that was all you needed to do. There was no reason to kick them like that." Kazuya looked at Kim and he could hardly believe the things she was saying.

"This is a simulation of actual combat correct?" Kim had to agree that it was. "Then I had to make certain that my enemy was down and was going to stay down, I was not going to risk my enemy getting back up, and ambushing me when I do not expect it, at the very least you should thank me for my self control, I mean they are injured, but they are alive aren't they?"

"Come on, Kazuya isn't not like you would be able or willing to take a life." He gave a look at the doctor that made her step back and looked scared. Just by the look in his face, she knew that if he had to every single one of the people he fought would now be dead. "But Kazuya you are to young to think like that, whatever happen to the sweet, kind boy that we both met so long ago."

Kazuya got up from his seat and with his back turned he answered, "He died, when his beloved sister died fighting the Nova, I am not that child you met, to this day I live, eat and breath getting my revenge on those things. It is the only reason I have to live. So don't ask me to show mercy, I don't have any left."

"Your life is not set in stone, Kazuya, it changes more often that you might think. Who knows you might just meet a woman that will make you really learn to enjoy life too." Kazuya told her he needed to meet with Sister Margaret, so he excused himself. "Chiffon, I am worried that he might be a danger to the other students." Chiffon laughed and told her that Kazuya might be powerful, but everything he said was probably bluster, to make them keep their distance.

"He doesn't want anyone to get injured or other injure him, like Kazuha did when she broke her promise to him. I understand him better than anyone, I am his aunt after all." Kazuya walked over to the office that he was told to enter, and he was only slightly late because Chiffon insisted that he had a full medical check up. "I am expected, I am Kazuya Aoi."

The assistant let him in and he saw Sister Margaret looking rather unhappy for some reason. "Kazuya Aoi, mind telling me why you had to beat some of my students so severely?" Kazuya told her that the Nova were going to be harsher than that. "I understand, but please try to your injuries to my students to the minimum. They should be able to study here, without fearing for their lives."

Kazuya told her that he would not attack anyone, unless he was attacked himself. Sister Margaret was actually happy to accept the promise. "Well I have a few items to give you, and a few things to tell you so please have a seat." She told him that he would be sharing a room with another student, and that he needed to carry his id at all times. "Your father sent me these heavy case, told me your gloves were inside. There is also a change of clothes and a few sets of uniforms in your room. I have been told they would fit you. Last but not least since your display of power, I should warn you that the Pandora will be very interested in you."

"So I would expect that at least a few will try to have you be their limiter. Try to be gentle with them, as you would be with Kazuha." Kazuya told her he was ordered to come to the academy by his father. He would learn what they had to teach, obey their rules, but he was not looking for a partner, and if they tried they would be sadly disappointed.

"Oh, you are not the first Aoi who told me that, and believe me just as she found love, so will you." He took his identification and thanked her for the school map. He walked out of the office and Sister Margaret could hardly believe it, the two were so much like each other it was almost scary. "With age comes wisdom, Kazuya, you will see how right I am, soon enough."

A group of limiters were attending to a rather attractive young Pandora, till she asked them for the image of the limiter that participated in her years carnival. "Here it is, for your inspection, Ms. Miyabi." She took the photo and saw his entire figure. "Why yes, this young man will do. He is skilled, handsome, and focused. Why yes, he will do just fine."

Kazuya walked over to the male dorm and entered through the lobby and walked towards the elevator, where he was met by a group of very angry looking limiters. As they walked out of the elevator two of them rushed Kazuka, they were knocked out cold. The other 5 were expecting what they heard to be a lie, but it was true. "Now you listen, and listen good. You attack me, you will end up like these two or worse. If you are angry that I beat your precious Pandora, though luck. They need to train a whole lot more, this was a wake up call for them and for you. This is no joke, we fight to protect humanity and I don't have time for this kind of garbage, no move or be moved."

The limiters ran out of his way. They picked up their friends and carried them to the doctor's office. Elize of course could tell that it was all Kazuya's doing, the severity of the hits was clear to see, it as almost like a finger print. "At least there aren't any broken bones, some bruised egos to be sure, but that is not fatal, thank you very much, Mr. Aoi wherever you are."

He walked over to see a blond guy taking things out of his bags. "Boy, does this guy own anything that is not black?" Kazuya coughed, "My underwear and the school uniform." This caused him to look rather surprised and he clearly was not expecting him to be there so soon. "I was just putting away your clothes, as a welcome gesture. I am Arthur Crypton. I will be your roommate from now on. I do hope you are not offended."

"I am not, Arthur. I am Kazuya Aoi, and please leave that case on my nightstand. It has something very precious of mine, and I don't want to be looking for it." Arthur asked what could it be, since it was so heavy. Kazuya being friendly to his roommate, he opened the case, and he saw some rather heavy looking metal plated gloved. "Nothing much, just my workout gear, we have to keep in shape after all."

Arthur was thinking that it looked more like self induced torture. "So which one is mine?" Arthur looked confused. "Which bed is mine?" This made him finally understand. He told him it was the beg where he had placed his bags on. "But you can used Volt texture if what I heard is right. So why have so many clothes to begin with." Kazuya told him that if a person depended on volt texture for everything, if the texture ever failed, you would pretty much be out in the open, as naked as the day you were born.

Arthur thanked god that it was the Pandora that usually wore it. From a guys perspective seeing a whole bunch of beautiful women naked, was not a tragedy it was a gift from god. Kazuya then reminded him, that these beautiful women also where all armed, and had a tendency to resolve their problems by beating the cause of said problem, to a bloody pulp. "Point taken, I guess you are going somewhere since you took your rather cruel looking gloves."

"Just to the roof, I like to workout before I go to sleep." Arthur told him that if he met a blond with a really nice rack, to be sure not to touch her. "I am not kidding, man. Do not touch the untouchable queen, or we will be attending your funeral." Kazuya opened the door, and if she attacks me, she will be sleeping in the infirmary just like the last bunch of idiots."

As he walked out the door leading to the rooftop. He began to practice all his stances and strikes against an imaginary opponent. This was one of his favorite ways to release stress and make his anger cool down. But there was something that would always heat that anger to a boil, and that was to be interrupted in his time of practice and relaxation. "I know you are there, and this is not a show, either come out or I will drag you in the open, kicking and screaming if I have to."

"There is no need for such hostility. Me and my limiters were just interested what you were doing?" Miyabi stepped out of the supposed blind spot. "I am Miyabi Kannazuki, I simply wanted to see the skills of the limiter that beat so many of my year, during our carnival." Kazuya told her that now that he had seen him practice, her curiosity should be sated and he could be left alone to practice in peace.

"Oh, I have a much better way to use all that stamina, and thrust me, you will definitely consider it a workout. I want you to be my limiter." Kazuya quickly told her that she had three already, she should be happy with that many young men to take care of her needs. "Well, I don't see why I couldn't have four. I have the sex drive and it would lengthen my nightly activities considerably."

"Be that as it may, I was raise the old fashion way, and if I have a lover, I wouldn't share her with anyone, a pen, sure, a piece of paper, no problem, but my lover never. And those that try to sleep with my lover would see hell before they die." Miyabi accused him of simply not being confident enough, in the use of his tool. "Look, I am here to workout, if you can't take a hint, I will be blunt. I do not do harems, one limiter and one Pandora."

"Well I am not taking, no for an answer." Miyabi activated the ereinbar set and all three limiters put a freezing field one on top of the other. A triple layered freezing field. The feat should have stopped him. "Well looks like I will get to practice after all." Kazuya concentrated around him and saw no one would be caught in his freezing other than Miyabi and her limiters. He sent out an omni directional freezing that canceled the freezing the three did like it was nothing, and froze them and Miyabi on the spot.

Miyabi was frozen and amazed at the sheer strength of his freezing, she could not move an inch, and the worst was that she was really liking the feeling that this freezing was making her feel, like she was in the arms of the absolute best lover ever. She was blushing like a teenager with a crush. She was breathing hard as if she ran a marathon, and her face covered with sweat as if she came out of s sauna, and in her mind she was screaming in utter pleasure. All in all she wanted this freezing to last for days.

"Well, since your boyfriend and you clearly are busy I will simply excuse myself. I am a one woman kind of man, but thank you for your offer, but due to the polyandry you seem to prefer, I must refuse. Have a very pleasant evening." Kazuya walked through the door and the freezing came undone as soon as the door closed shut.

"Oh, No, Kazuya you have not seen the last of me. You will me mine, no matter the cost. You will be mine and mine alone." This caused a deep fear to be felt by the three limiters, they had been shown how much stronger the new student was, and he was unbaptized and a first year. He beat their combined freezing like it was as easy as breathing. The way Miyabi was looking at him, was a look that she never looked at them with such desire.

If only they knew that they would get the proverbial boot, and that the infamous limiter eater, would one day give up her current habits and still to one guy. That one day she would gone from the liberator of chastity to the Pandora of devotion. A Pandora that would one day laugh, as she remembered how she was before, she met her beloved, and how strict she would be with her own daughters. But that will happen in the future, and today was their first meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Freezing in any format, or presentation. This is a fan fiction only

The following morning was ordinary as can be, Kazuya woke up, woke up Arthur by hitting him on the head with his pillow, and told him to wake up or they would be late for their classes. Arthur asked if he had no gentler way of waking him up, Kazuya answered that was gentle. But he could wake him up by hitting him with an elbow drop hit to his stomach if he preferred. Arthur saw that he was not kidding, "No,no,no,no. Pillow is fine, thank you for waking me up."

The two boys left and they walked towards the building where they would have their classes. Half the class in Arthur's class wondered if it was a sign of the end of the world, Arthur Crypton was actually on time for his morning class. He was always late it seems. Kazuya was quite happy to be able to reach his seat without any incident. Professor Kim could not be happier to have someone as knowledgeable as Kazuya, her class became a joy to teach. They boy always had exciting examples to answer her questions.

When the lunch bell rang and Kazuya walked over to the Cafeteria, he accidentally bumped into Satellizer L. Bridget, who tried to hit him square on the face with a punch, but Kazuya being trained like he had, quickly blocked her attack and responded by giving her a double kick to the hip and abdomen. This knocked Satellizer out cold. "Damn, and I wanted to try the Italian menu Arthur told me about." He simply picked up Satellizer, put her over his shoulder and carried her to the medical office.

"Excuse me, I am leaving an unconscious Pandora here." Elize was not surprised. "Sure, we got plenty of beds available. Just drop her in one, and I will take care of her." He did and they Kazuya ran towards the Cafeteria, but no luck the class bell sounded telling him that he missed his lunch. He was not happy to miss his lunch, but he did his best to hide it. But it did not help much, since Miyabi saw the entire thing. A rather creepy smile came over and she had a nice idea. She told her professor that she needed to take care of something, so she excused herself from her class.

"No to make something, that will make you rethink my offer, My dearest limiter." She walked over to a nearby grocery store and bought all the necessary things. The asked the head cook if she could use their stove and things, to make a lunch for someone who missed his. Miyabi cooked a really tasty lunch box, and she tied it with a rather nice ribbon, she even made a note to go with it.

She walked over to Kazuya's classroom and she knocked. Professor Kim was actually surprised by what she told her. Kazuya was almost assaulted by Satellizer for bumping into her, and he managed to knock her out and take her to the infirmary, but since he did that he missed lunch. So she decided to skip her second class to make him a little something to tie him over till the end of his classes. Professor Kim told her that she still could get to her class if she hurried. It seems her professor was feeling ill, so they stopped her class till they could take the professor to the infirmary.

Miyabi gave her the lunch box and note, and did as she was suggested. She calmly walked to her class, but she could not help but to giggle imagining the look on Kazuya's face when he tasted her cooking. When the three limiters heard what she did, they could hardly believe it. "What the hell... she never even thanks us for anything, but that guy gets a lunch box from her. Why the hell is he so frigging special."

Turns out that professor was pregnant and she had no clue about, since it was her first. Professor Kim did deliver him the lunch box, he actually didn't eat it thinking the thing might be poisoned. One of her limiters heard that and decided to use it against him, by telling her via a text message. She could hardly believe it. "He thinks I cooked that so I could poison him? What gives, most guys would be touched by such a kind gesture, and I even told him I put a lot of love in that food."

No one said it, but they all thought it. That was what probably made him avoid her cooking in the first place. The idea of a woman putting her love into anything, and if you knew what she was knows for, that would pretty much kill anyone's appetite. But she was not going to stand for it. She was actually waiting for him to get out of class. By the time he got out of the classroom, she took the lunch box, opened it and ate a piece of it right in front of him. "See not poisoned. Now stop giving me grief and at least try it."

He actually went to the cafeteria, it was closed but people could still used the tables and chairs. He took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Miyabi hoped it was a love letter, and Arthur told her it was more like his last will and testament, in case she did poison it. He opened it and it looked like a normal lunch box, rice, fish and vegetables. I guess the cold in the classroom kept the fish from going bad, but in reality it was breaded and fried that kept it from going bad too.

Like it was his death sentence he ate the entire thing. The vegetables were overcooked, and the rice was a little on the oily side, but that aside it was a rather nice lunch box. "I guess you cook for your limiters, cause this stuff has some errors but it does taste good." Miyabi laughed and told him as if she would lower herself to cook for those three weaklings.

She told him that the only reason she even had three, is because only with three together they made up a half decent limiter. "I do like my boys to be cute, but if they don't have the same amount of strength to back it up, they are not worth my time. I did my class a favor by taking some of the weakest limiters, and letting them pick the half decent ones. They should be thanking me, but do they? No, they call me names and insult me. Some gratitude."

"I told you in that note, if you think I am kidding think again, just say that you will be mine, and I will make you my only lover. With you I think I can actually have a true partner and not just for your cute looks, either." Kazuya told her again that he would need to think about it. "So do you want Satellizer or what? I know most guys go gaga over her once they see how good her figure is."

"I don't need anyone to fight, I can fight on my own. If my father hadn't forced me to come here, I would be out there killing Nova, but no I have to attend this place and waste a lot of my time." Miyabi then saw something almost flare behind his gaze. "You should never discount the advantage in having someone to fight for, you will never show your real potential until you have someone you are willing to die to protect."

"Then those three don't really want to protect you, do they?" They both didn't know but the very limiters he was asking about were actually listening to their conversation and not liking it one bit. "Those three just want to boast that they have a beautiful Pandora they can sleep with, you would think with that many limiters we would be the strongest, but they don't want to train and I can only get so strong on my own."

Kazuya liked to train, in fact you could almost say he loved it. "So what kind of training are you talking about?" Miyabi told him that he could train to endure the effects of a freezing longer, and the limiter could train to make their freezing field stronger. "See, the longer the Pandora lasts, the more the limiter can practice his freezing, and vice versa. The stronger the field the stronger the Pandora would train to resist it. It helps immensely when you fight Nova, or so I heard."

Kazuya asked what would happen to her current limiters. "To be honest, I stopped caring along time ago. They will more than likely be picked up by Pandora, who haven't had a limiter or that transfered from East Genetics. Either way I would not worry to much. In terms of skill they wouldn't lose much, since they don't train at all." Kazuya accused her of being like the limiters they were talking about. That she too did not care. "Oh I cared once, but when I heard the things they talked about me with other limiters, and they refused to train so many times, how could I possibly care about them, when they only want to use me."

"So why do you want to have me as a limiter?" Miyabi leaned on the table, giving him a very good view of her cleavage. "Oh, I could think of a few things that could benefit both of us. You like to train as much as I do, all that training gave you a body that most male strippers would sell their souls to the devil to get. I have access to higher reading materials and it would give you access to higher level simulations at the training center. Not to mention with enough training our set would make sex an absolute delight."

He would never admit it to professor Kim Yumi, but he was bored most of the time in class, and the training he was doing was a joke. Freeze a drone in place for 10 seconds, and that over and over again. He could crush that drone as flat as a pancake without even trying. He in fact did once and was told not to destroy school property. Putting the whole sex issue aside the idea of training on a higher level at the training center was indeed appealing.

"Why don't you tell the three idiots behind that pillar that." Miyabi looked at him rather shocked and amazed. "Like I told you they don't want to train at all. I could threaten them into doing it, but that really doesn't help make our set any stronger. The set becomes stronger as a relationship gets stronger, since we trust each other even more. But to them I am someone they can use for sex, and boost their fragile little egos."

That was the final straw, the three walked out from their hiding place and told her that indeed they only thought she was good enough for sex. If they had to pamper their little pet, so be it. But they actually didn't care that much about her good name, they were the ones that began the rumor that named her the unofficial title of limiter eater. They figured that most limiters would be disgusted with her, and she would have no alternative but to keep them around.

"Excuse me but mind if we join in this conversation?" Kazuya told them that he had no problem at all, to take a seat and join in. The more the merrier, right?. The did not like the sound of him thinking that he was giving them permission. They were higher grades, they believed that he should beg them to let him sit even near them. Miyabi was impressed regardless how her current limiters behaved.

"He was able to detect you, when I had no idea you were even in the same room. There is more to this guy than just his cute face." The three guys called it dumb luck. He got two crystal clear jars. They were filled to the middle with pure, pristine water. He set them on the table one in from of them and one in front of himself. "Limiters, use freezing to aid Pandora, here is my challenge. With all your freezing abilities freeze the water inside your jar, without causing any damage to the jar, or causing it to pop open."

The three did not even try, they said it was impossible to freeze water with such precision and control. "Ok, but if I do it, you three acknowledge my skills, and you never insult me again, because imagine if this jar was say your heart." The three decided to call his bluff. "Now stand back." He pointed at the jar and a small, narrow freezing field surrounded the jar. The water froze in a second and he stopped using his freezing. "Well open it and see for yourselves."

They touched the jar and it as cold and they unscrewed the top and flipped over the jar. They expected water to pour down, and see that he failed. But instead nothing came out, they hit the jar hard on the bottom and the block of ice hit the table top, it slided off the top of the table and hit the floor, and it was still a block of ice. "Can't be done, and I am a lower grade than you are. The three called him a cheater, that there was no way anyone could do that, that the water was already freezing in his.

Kazuya knew that he beat them, and that was more than enough, he simply walked out of the dinning area and before he reached the door he sent another freezing towards the last jar. If froze and formed cracks on the outside. He them left the room and slammed the door shut. The sound of the door slamming shut cause the jar to break in 10 pieces and were on top of the table. "He said imagine if that jar was your heart. He could kill us all and not even have trouble doing it, I would respect him more, if you want to live."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Freezing in any format, or presentation. This is a fan fiction only

The following day Kazuya was having a beautiful peaceful day, not a single bad thing was going to happen, or at least the morning class was indeed wonderful, but the real trouble began when lunch came around. Satellizer L. Bridget was not eating her usual burger and fries in a secluded spot. She was instead eating right in the middle of the cafeteria, staring at Kazuya like she was trying to kill him with her eye sight.

Kazuya did not care, he simply ignored the weird looks from people around him, and enjoyed his meal. I guess nobody ever told him that ignoring a woman, that desperately needed his attention, would cause several reactions that were best to be avoided. Miyabi was jealous, Sattelizer was mad as all hell, and Chiffon could not help to wonder why was Miyabi acting like she wanted to kill Satellizer for even looking at Kazuya. I mean she had not one but three limiters, why the strong interest in her nephew, sure he waa cute, but who would call him a chick magnet?

He finished his meal and went put his tray back in place, and even thanked the lady who cooked it. Kazuya walked towards the exit when Miyabi could not stand it any longer, she blocked his path. When Kazuya asked why she was in the way, she simply wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss that made her current limiters scream complaints about it, but she did not care. She was marking her territory and telling all the Pandora present, that he was hers and no one could have him.

Kazuya was feeling rather weird by the kiss, it was pleasant but he had no clue as to what motivated her to take such impulsive action. He tried to move but he ended up grabbing her rear. Which for some strange reason she actually liked. Now what he did know was two things, first he knew he was surrounded by people, and they either liked what they saw, or they flat out didn't care. Second, this kiss would have consequences, it was not his fault but he knew of three people who if it was him, would be royally pissed.

When Miyabi finally stopped the kiss, she whispered something in his ear. It was something he sure didn't want anyone else to hear too. "Hey, is that a dagger in your pocket or are you happy I did that?" Kazuya asked quite plainly to let him go. She of course did not. This was making late for class. So when he spotted Chiffon looking at this little scene. He just had to do something. "Auntie, if you don't get down here, I will have to injure her, and you don't want that. So how about you bring a crowbar and get her off me?"

Chiffon used her illusion turn and gave Miyabi a rather strong hit to the neck that knocked her out and off him. "No need for a crowbar, you just need to ask, now get to class or auntie is going to be mad at you too." Kazuya took off like the devil was chasing him. He got to the classroom breathing hard. When he entered he was asked what the big hurry by Kaho, which he told him he figured he was late for class.

"No, you aren't late. Professor Yumi has something to discuss with Sister Margarett so we were told that the time was self-study time. Don't worry you didn't miss anything. So you could probably relax, I am not going to tell or anything. But in return what kept you?" Kazuya told him what happened after his lunch, and he did not spare any details. The entire class was now paying attention to his conversation with Kaho.

"So she grabbed you with no reason and gave you a kiss? are you sure you didn't do something to make her want to kiss you? I know Miyabi has a reputation for being, having a preference for open relationships. But even that seems a bit weird. Her limiters were there, so I wonder why in the world made her do that." Arthur and some of the guys in the class called him lucky, a few Pandora flat out called it sexual harassment.

Miyabi finally woke up and was looking at a very angry Chiffon Fairchild. She was smiling however, and was tapping her foot on the floor. "So mind telling me why you painted that bullseye on my nephew?" Miyabi told her that she did no such thing. She simply wanted Kazuya to know she was very interested in him. "You limiters are going to be looking for a chance to beat him up. You know that they are concerned since they think you will remove your stigmata and kicked them all to the curve."

"Actually, I am doing that, and I wouldn't worry too much, this is Kazuya we are talking about. He can take care of those three wimps, and not even break a sweat." Chiffon clearly did not like the sound of that. She demanded to know what her intentions were for doing that. "Well, truth be told, I want Kazuya to be with me. With a limiter like him, I can finally be happy. So yea, I am going to be in a rather committed relationship with him, If I get him to finally notice how much I want him."

This made the entire room stop on their tracks. You would never imagine her even thinking the word commitment, and here she was on the floor answering to the student body president that she wanted to be the one and only to have and hold her nephew of all people.

"Why would you want to be with my nephew?" Miyabi could not see what the problem was, but she needed to get off the ground and if she didn't answer before getting back up, there was a good chance she would be kissing the ground yet again. "I like my limiter to be cute, true enough, but it's pretty much the same for the limiter. They also want a person they are attracted to, and I am quite capable of making your nephew very, very, very happy. But besides that he has a hunger to grow in skill and power that would really help me. Cute might get you in the door, but skills and discipline are what I really look for in a limiter. And he has that in spades."

"But do you love him?" Miyabi simply had to answer truthfully and say that she honestly found him attractive, desirable even, but they haven't even spent a full day together, she wouldn't be able to know if it was mere lust or she was truly in love until they gotten to know each other. Chiffon helped her back on her feet as one limiter said that Miyabi being sensible was sure to be a sign of trouble in their future.

For Kazuya the entire experience left him more than a bit confused, one the one side he felt a bit insulted, one the other that kiss really did feel good, and from another he felt right down dirty. This Pandora had no less than three lovers, and here she was kissing him right in front of them. He knew that those limiters would try to get even with him, for what could be seen as trying to break up their relationship.

The most disturbing thing was that he felt like Miyabi wanted to strip him and sleep with him on the spot. The whole dagger comment was hard to misunderstand after all. He thanked his lucky stars for being able to get out of that situation, and he also made a mental note to thank his aunt. He also for some reason wanted to know how severe was the beating his aunt gave Miyabi when he left the cafeteria.

Professor Kim told them that the school had quite a few limiters that did not have a partner and Pandora's who did not have a limiter, to remedy that Sister Margaret was making a school wide dance so that people who had partners could spend some time together, and for those that didn't could find a partner by meeting available limiters and Pandora. Kazuya asked if he could be excused and not attend. "No, Kazuya you don't have a partner, and all limiters without a Pandora their attendance is mandatory."

"So what reason do you have to be excused?" Kazuya simply looked at the floor and said that he didn't know how to dance. This made the entire classroom begin laughing, until they saw the serious look on his face. That is when every one stopped laughing. "You are serious? You do not know how to dance." Kazuya told them that dancing was not a necessary skill to defeat the Nova.

"Kazuya there is more to life than to defeat the Nova, you have to enjoy life so that you have a reason to defend it." Kazuya told her that his reason was to eliminate all Nova that dared to endanger his world. He lived, dreamed and breathed his sole purpose to kill every Nova that would harm humanity. "Kazuya, that is admirable but also very sad. It's almost like you are refusing to live."

"Sorry, Kazuya but you must attend. I am sure Chiffon Fairchild would be very happy to help you learn to dance." Kazuya was not happy to hear this, he was practically forced to attend a party that he clearly did not want to or felt like he needed to attend in the first place. As Kazuya walked towards the dormitory building. He saw Chiffon was waiting for him.

"Is there something you needed Auntie?" Chiffon laughed at his question. "I just got through talking with Miyabi, and I get the feeling that she will ask you to go with her to the upcoming dance. Kazuha told me that you did not want to learn to dance, something about being a waste of time. Well it looks like you will have to learn and I am more than happy to teach you."

"Or I could find a nice long rope and escape the academy for that day. Say that I had a family emergency and needed to see if my father was alright." Chiffon told him that Sister Margaret would receive a message like that and would be the one to inform Kazuya of the emergency and how he would contact his father. "So my dearest little nephew, there is no escape, you will have to spend time with members of the opposite sex in a social setting."

She practically dragged him to the simulation center and she made use of the room to train her nephew how to dance. "I don't see the need to do this. Their hormones does a find job of creating the pairings of limiter and Pandora." Chiffon told him that it also helped strengthen the relationships of established pairs. The Pandora and limiter get stronger as they become closer to each other.

"Training, Hard Work, and Dedication would make them even stronger than waste time on a party. On the other note I don't need to be paired. I can fight well enough on my own. I wouldn't even be in his place, had father not forced me to come in the first place. The sheer stupidity of some of my fellow students is enough to make any member of our family to question their survivable instincts."

"Kazuya you do need a partner, if not for combat, for emotional support. Only when you have someone to defend and that person is precious to you, you will be able to use your full strength. I will tell you a million times, and you know I am right. Miyabi seems like she really wants to be your partner. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"Because the idea of being one of multiple lovers makes me sick to my stomach. I will not be the number four in a line to spend time with someone that supposedly cares about our relationship. I either am in a committed monogamous relationship or I simply stay single till I die or get incinerated when an S rank Nova dies and the core explodes." Chiffon told him that he was getting better at dancing and to try and think positive things about the dance.

As he left the room and stopped at the door. He turned around to look at Chiffon. "Alright, here is a positive thing. If she does ask me to the dance and I do go with her, I am positive that her current group of limiters will cause some trouble during the dance. And I will more than likely end up fighting them and causing them various non leather injuries." As much as Chiffon wanted to tell him that he was wrong, she knew better. She knew that it was a very likely possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Freezing in any format, or presentation. This is a fan fiction only

In the end Chiffon Fairchild won and Kazuya learned to dance, she got him to learn by doing what most would do, she bribed him with a promise. The promise was that if he learned to dance she would teach him how to do the illusion turn she was so well known for. Who in their right mind could pass up learning that technique? Kazuya had not studied for long and by the third day he finished learning both the illusion tun and the accel turn and even the tempest turn.

He could also dance like he had been doing it for years. Chiffon told him that thanks to those movements techniques he wouldn't need to rely so heavily on his freezing powers, and would be able to take care off a few jealous limiters if they situation came up. Kazuya told her he did not want to attend the dance at all. The last thing he needed was to waste time.

"Oh, alright Kazuya, you go to the dance and be the proverbial wall flower. If you do I will spar with you for as long as you want." Kazuya called his Aunt evil, for bribing him with the one thing he could not refuse and that was training. "I'm not evil, my dearest nephew, all I am is a caring auntie that want to make sure her nephew finds happiness." Chiffon walked out of the room and Kazuya was simple left inside alone, he used the terminal on the wall and started the simulator.

Using the tempest turn, he managed to kill three S class Nova at the same time. Using the illusion turn he managed to kill one so fast that it was recorded in the simulator as a new record. Miyabi was watching and decided to make her presence known. She walked to the simulator and turned his current simulation off, which was a bad idea, since he was just about to kill his fifth Nova.

When the nova simply disappeared he turned around and saw Miyabi smiling at him. "Would you mind, this thing is not available that much, so I don't get to use it as much as I would like." Miyabi excused herself and told him that she needed to talk with him about something more personal than training. She did not wait for him to respond and asked him to the dance.

"Don't you have three limiters? I am willing to bet that any of them would love to take you to this dance." Miyabi told him that he was right, but she grew sick of them being so lazy, and their lack of desire for anything besides sex. "I actually plan to take my stigmata back, if they do anything stupid at this dance. Which is why I need you to help me. Trust is essential in a good pair, and if they can't trust me to dance with anyone else, how can I trust them with my life? It's just a dance it's not like I will ripped off my panties on the dance floor and mount you right on the spot."

Kazuya told her that her example was vulgar, and demanded to know what would he gain from this? "Nothing much, just you will be able to enjoy the dance and keep any of those that would make you their limiter away by being with me. They will assume that you are going to be my partner and leave you alone, isn't that what you want?" As much as he hated to admit it, it was true, her horrible reputation would be useful for once.

"Alright, but we need to set some ground rules. I am not stepping into that minefield without at least be sure that I can make it out of there alive." Miyabi laughed and told him that at most he would have a good time and at worst the other Pandora would avoid him, which is what he wanted in the first place. "And what about your triplet combo? You know they are going to go to that dance, even without you and cause problems."

"Then you beat and you get to show off some of your amazing abilities, that will prevent others from ever messing with you or me. I don't see the problem with that, and if you get the urge to say taste what I am offering, I happen to be on a strict regime of birth control pills. You will just have to wait till the dance is over, and we are back to your room. But I definitely am not going to say no to going off somewhere and making out."

Kazuya asked her what exactly did she liked about him so much, he was a pretty average looking guy, nothing really special. "I have three limiters, because they together make a half decent limiter, but they are as lazy as can be. I haven't had a decent training session yet, and I happen to take my responsibilities very seriously. With you I can train to my hearts content, and I get the feeling that you will make me happier in more ways than one."

A tiny voice was telling him to say no and run like his life depended on it. But Kazuya was not the kind to runaway from a challenge so he decided something others would consider completely and utterly stupid. You would never expect a smart guy like him to make that sort of mistake. He walked up to Miyabi kissed her on her lips, and told her he would be at her dorm by six o'clock to pick her up, to try and where something easy to move.

Then he walked away and it took Miyabi several seconds to realize what had happened. She did ask him out, but outright kissing her like that, that was something she did not expect, she didn't exactly dislike the kiss, in fact she wanted it to go on a little longer, but it was simply so forward that it took her by surprise. When the professor found him again to scream at him some more that he had to attend the dance, he simply said that he was going and he had a date, so she could relax, before she had a heart attack.

"Who did you ask to the dance?" Kim Yumi wanted to know who it was that he asked to the dance. The answer was not what she expected. "Nobody, I was the one that was asked to go instead, and before you ask who was she? Miyabi the Pandora with the three limiters that's who. Last I saw her she was in the simulator where we spent that last few hours me learning to do something completely useless, to dance of all things."

She did not even reply to his answer, she simply walked straight towards the simulator using accel turn. Even her friend the doctor decided to follow her, to find out where was the fire. She saw her enter the simulator and was watching Miyabi do what someone would call the victory lap. She was simply to happy to care what others saw her doing. Jumping up and down in sheer joy. "Mind telling us what got you in such a good mood?" She came to a stop right in front of Kim and Elize.

"Kazuya accepted to go out with me to the dance, how could I not be happy about that? I got my chance at winning his heart, and having a real partner. Who would have thought that this would make feel so happy? Now if I do good on that dance I will simply collect my stigmata and have him all to myself. I can just imagine how much stronger we could grow working together."

"Aside the whole getting strong together thing, do you actually give a damn about him as a person?" Miyabi told her that if she was asking if she wanted to sleep with him, then the answer is yes she did. Did she find him attractive? Again it was a yes. But is she in love with him, to the point of marriage. kids. and all the happy, sad, and trouble in between? The answer was a maybe. She just flat out said this was their first date, and she would have to be either insane or simply too desperate to make a decision that quickly.

Elize pretty much summarized it as she thought she was hot, but she wanted to date a lot longer to see if they actually had any chemistry between them. Miyabi told her it was pretty obvious if they really stopped and thought about it. Kim could hardly believe it, here was the self proclaimed liberator of chastity actually acting reasonable and ethical.. "But you looked really happy about that whole date thing." Miyabi was happy she almost didn't believe that he would agree but when he did, of course she was happy.

Kaho had tried to talk some sense into him, as Kazuya told her he had agreed to go out on a date with Miyabi of all people. She had decided to ask him if it was true, since she had heard through the rumors and gossip in the school that he had actually spent an entire evening learning to dance with Miyabi and that he had agreed to go out with her to the school dance. West Genetics was hosting a school wide dance with the excuse of being away for Pandora who didn't have a limiter to look for one, and for established partnerships to grow closer together.

Kaho pretty much demanded to know why would he agree to date the one Pandora than in her opinion made prostitutes seem decent by comparison. Kazuya told her that was the point, no one would want to be anywhere close to him, and he would manage to get through the dance without having anyone bother him about the whole partnership ordeal. Kaho told him that was the reason for having the dance in the first place.

Kaho seeing that was not making any progress on that front asked him what would he do if the three limiters that were in a relationship with her already, they would more than likely try an pick a fight with him, since others would pretty much see him as an intruder on an already establish relationship, a home wrecker of all things. Kazuya decided to ask her if she was doing all this because she wanted to go to the dance with him? Kaho told him that she was merely concerned as his friend and nothing else.

"To tell you the truth I expect this whole dance to be incredibly boring, and a complete waste of time, so trust me, I would welcome the chance to fight and if those idiots do that on their own accord, I am going to be very happy to fight them, at least then I could get some exercise. Hope they like hospital food, because they will be eating that stuff for a while after our fight."

Kaho didn't like the sound of that, and she was sure they would not want to be on the receiving end of his hits. "Kazuya do you realize that they are simply are acting to protect their own best interest, right? You don't have to hospitalized them for that do you?" Kazuya told her that no fight with him would receive any less, in his own point of view he was being merciful just by allowing them to survive the fight, he gave the impression however that if he did kill all three of them, he was not even going to lose any sleep over it.

He walked into the dorm building and the door closed behind him, as a Pandora she could not open the door, so the conversation was officially over, unless she managed to get Arthur to continue it for her, and that is when she decided to call him and tell him what she just heard. Arthur listened and pretty much agreed with Kazuya, if hey attacked him, he had every right to defend himself, in any manner he saw fit.

"You are just saying that because you don't want to upset him and getting a preview of the fight that will happen when those three see him with the person the consider their Pandora." Arthur was not going to argue that late in the night, so he flat out said that he would need to be insane to actually want to be pounded into ground meat by his room mate. If he could avoid getting Kazuya so pissed, that he would beat him up, he would, and it was not cowardice it was self preservation. "Kazuya would snap me in two in less time it takes for you to put on a bra."

Kazuya entered the room and decided to take time to brush his teeth and used his mouth wash, as he went to select the clothes that need ironing for the dance, and when everything was ready he jumped into bed and was out like a light. If Arthur did not know any better, he would actually feel hurt that he was completely ignored by his roommate of all people, but deep down he attributed it to him being both upset and tired.

There was no one crazy enough to try and wake him up to complain that he did not ask him about his day, they actually valued the ability to eat solid food and go on with their lives pain free a whole lot more. Kazuya slept through the night and got up early the next morning for his daily exercise routine, and as he finished he got dressed and went towards the building where he had his classes.

On the way he found his path blocked by three very upset limiters, and they wanted to have a word with him. "If it's about my date, forget it. I gave my word and I will attend the dance with Miyabi, and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind." They told him that he had other choices, he could ask someone else, that he did not need to wreck their relationships for his own benefit. The started mentioning one Pandora after another, clearly wanting him to chose anyone else. "I will go with Miyabi, now if you boys want to have a medical reason to avoid the dance. That I would be very happy to provide you one."

The three looked at him and simply walked away and not even try to fight him. Without Miyabi forming the ereinbar set they were powerless, but Kazuya could freeze them to the spot and did not need the set at all. It was plain suicide to fight him under those conditions. They instead would try to make him lose face with Miyabi and that way she would lose interest in him, they planned their little prank to do to him at the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Freezing in any format. This is a fan fiction only.

Well Sister Margaret had a few mixed feelings about was Kim told her. On the one side Kazuya was willing to go to the dance, but the thing was that she was not so sure that he was going to the dance to socialize, or even have some fun. Deep down she knew that he had actually accepted because he wanted to figth something other than a simulated opponent. Miyabi had not one but three very jealous limiters, Kazuya might just get that fight after all.

Kazuya was getting to his classroom and was truly interested in the story that Professor Kim Yuki was telling them. The story was about what happened during the 8th Nova Clash. The battle that took from him Kazuha Aohi, the only person that had been there for him. The way his sister was fighting to protect every person that was important to her. The way she fought was truly inspiring and was feeling very proud of being her brother. Kazuya was practically seeing the battle where his sister lost her life.

The last of the classes was now over and he headed towards the combat simulation facility. There was something that he did not know. The three jealous limiters decided to video record his next simulated battles. The cowards did something they would later regret what they had planned. They waited for him to enter the program he wanted to fight. But the cowards changed it to one they made themselves. It was based on the 8th Nova Clash. The only difference was that the difficulty was made to be impossible for a mere human being, not even a seasoned limiter.

Their idea was to show Miyabi that he was not that extraordinary, but instead a liar, incapable of stopping the Nova when faced with real combat. Kazuya could hardly believe that such a simulator routine existed, but he was smiling like he received an early birthday present. The program was set to be so difficult that his freezing powers were being pushed to their limits. It usually would take for him seconds to destroy the objective and complete his training. This time it was different.

After two hours of constant combat against overwhelming odds, Kazuya was screaming like a madman. Telling his opponents to fight harder, to use more power, to keep the delightful fight going. When the fight was nearing the end, "Don't tell me that is it. I haven't had a good fight in so long and now that I finally have one you are giving up !? Use your power regenerate your injuries, send your pawns against me! The fun is barely starting."

"So this is all you miserable fakes can do. Let's end this, but I will show you how a Nova does battle. " The three limiters had no idea what was going to happen. Kazuya using his powers broke their hidden camera to dust. He then throw a piece of floor tile with enough force that the reinforce plate where they were standing broke. After hearing a loud crashing sound the three fell down, they all had surprised look on their faces.

"How could he tell we were there?" Kazuya calmly walked to where they were. "Three reasons actually. First you are supposed to use perfume lightly, not take a shower in it. Second you talk to loudly, you need to learn to control the volume of your voice. Lastly I could also tell by the way you changed my program, it would be smarter to include the modified program with the name of my program in the list, then remove the original and restore it after your little prank."

"What was that stuff on showing us how a Nova does battle?" One of the three asked. "That I did with the floor tile. A Nova uses everything and anything to destroy their enemy. This simulator can make people think that they are fair. There is no fairness in battle. They do not hold back their straight and do not show mercy to their enemy. Well guys I do think you need to see a medic, wouldn't want to miss the dance, rigth?"

As Kazuya was. about to leave he told them that he had a lot of fun, and that he hoped that they learned something and enjoyed the show. The three limiters went off limping to visit the school doctor. They told her that the plate in the observation room gave way and that they fell as they were watching Kazuya do his normal training regiment.

"Why in the world would you want to see how he trains, there is simply no way that you could even try it? The guy has freezing abilities practically since birth." The three continued to lie and said that maybe they should try a little harder to learn about their freezing abilities as limiters that was all they had to helps others in the war against the Nova.

One even said that it was inspiring to watch him train like that, maybe one day the scientists would figure a away for themselves to be as strong as he was. The one that left the office said, almost in a whisper. "Maybe if we had been stronger and trained more Miyabi would still wants us as her limiters."

The big day finally arrived, and Kazuya was dressed to impress. He went to pick up Miyabi and boy was he shocked. To say that her dress left little to the imagination was clearly an understatement. She simply mentioned that she wanted to give him some ideas for after party activities. Kazuya told her that there was no need for that, a person he would be interested in had to have more than just good looks, he wanted to get know her personality more.

This made her blush, let's face it her current limiters seemed to only want her for sex. She decided to wear something less revealing and some this that was a bit more formal and reserved. Kazuya was wearing a very nice suit and tie. As she changed clothes she asked him if he ever had gone and dated anyone else. Kazuya told her that there was no time. He told her that before coming to West Genetics, the only think he focused was revenge on the Nova that killed his sister.

This made Miyabi a little more interested why he spent all his free time getting ready to fight? Why didn't he go out and made friends? But these questions would be for when she felt he trusted enough to talk about something so important. Asides the fact that she was not showing so much of her cleavage, or her legs. She looked stunning in that red dress, and Kazuya complemented her on her choice, she took hold of his arm and thanked for waiting.

Most of the people believed Miyabi was going to show up like many times before, that is practically naked. But when she showed up walking so close to Kazuya, and wearing something Elizabeth would call appropriate. They knew two things, one that she was really interested in him. She actually put in the effort to make him feel comfortable. The other was that Kayuza looked pretty good in the suit he was wearing.

The music started and the pairs of Pandora and her limiter began dancing. Those that knew each other, they also knew their partners limits. Someone would say that this dance was more a battle, than a party. Each pair was trying to out do the others, in a fight to dominate the dance floor. Kazuya had no clue what Miyabi could do in terms of dancing. But the thing he new is that there was no way in hell that they were going to lose. Their desire to win pushed them to go faster and better than the others.

In the two hours the couple switched between a hard and difficult dancing steps, to long and dramatic and down to a romantic and tender dancing style, and before the crowd had time to react to the hard and fast steps again. The time they spent in the romantic style was for Miyabi to catch her breath. In two hours half the dancers needed to rest and get something to drink, by the third hour only Miyabi and Elizabeth were the last two Pandora who had limiters still able to continue.

They decided that each would do a dance to close that part of the event. Elizabeth chose a slow romantic waltz, some even commented that she looked like a princess. Miyabi chose something more to her style, a passionate and fast tango. The limiters made a comment that they either deserved an award for their act, or there might be something going on between them. A Pandora said that their dance looks so hot, that it was miracle they didn't leave scorch marks on the tiles.

Miyabi was having a blast, she couldn't remember the last time she went out with someone being this fun. The other limiters said that Kazuya looked like a soldier going drills, he never smiled, laughed or said a joke while dancing, he simply looked like a man on a mission. After the dance Miyabi told him to relax, that this was not a battlefield. Kazuya asked if she really beloved that?

"With the way we pandora usually behave, I do see your point. It is true we tend to be competitive. But Kazuya you have done more than enough, to earn my attention. Trust me, you have more that proven that you are indeed a tough guy, but I want you to also relax and enjoy the rest of the evening." That was when Kazuya had to tell her he didn't know how to have fun.

Well that was not something she was not expecting, he was totally focused on combat. There were bound to be a few thousand fun things he missed on. But that was going to be fixed right in that party. First they decided to try out food that wasn't what you would typically call standard. Kazuya read about French cooking, but after tasting it the few dishes the cateting served were pretty tasty, it was pretty fun eating with someone while holding a conversation.

The next thing he new a limiter made a bet that Kazuya was lousy at three things, darts, poker and drawing. He beat every challenger at darts, even when Miyabi blindfolded him. At poker every was glad that they were not using actual money and instead they were using some poker chips that came with the cards, Miyabi had to admit that if she ever picked a vacation spot for the two of them, it would be Las Vegas.

The last they gave him a large notebook, a piece razor and a stick if drawing charcoal. They asked for him to draw what his family would look like all together. He drew his father, mother, aunts, his sister and himself holding a young woman and she was holding two babies. People were so stunned at the level of detail. There was Tango and Maria, his five aunts, but what drew their attention was the young woman holding the babies, Elizabeth had to tease about it. "Doesn't the young woman remind you of Miyabi?"

This made the entire group realize that she was right, it was Miyabi holding two babies. "As flattered as I am Kazuya, you really have a long way before you make a mother out of me." This caused the entire party start laughing. But deep down it looked like a wonder goal for the future, the festivities cane to and end and the jealous trio was waiting for them by the Pandora dorm entrance. Kazuya was ready for a fight and seeing him ready the three held their hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"We did not come here to fight, we merely were going to ask how Ms. Miyabi date was?" She did not answer them, instead he allowed them to follow them as Kazuya escorted her to her dorm room door. There she thanked him go an unforgettable first date, and kissed him on his lips. He was blushing as she entered her room and closed the door. "Why are you blushing, huh?"

The trio wanted an answer, but Kazuya decided that it had been a long day, and that it was about time he went to his own dorm room, it was a school day the next day and he would not want together to his first class of the day late, because he overslept. He greeted Arthur and asked him if he be a good time t the dance, he told him he did not attend. His Pandora was suffering from indigestion from something she ate in town, so he spent the entire evening taking care of her.


End file.
